E! True Hollywood Story: Street Fighter
by trutenor
Summary: Chapter 8 is finally up. I would have had it up sooner, but It looked messy on the upload.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is just a parody. Hardcore SF vets please do not be offended.  
  
Ever wonder what the Street Fighters do long after a tournament is over? Well tonight, on E! True Hollywood Story, we expose the truth about your favorite street fighters. Find out what their personal lives are like...  
  
Our first stop is in Brazil, where we had to avoid man-eating snakes and pirahnas. But it was all worth it, just to have an audience with the beast, Blanka.  
  
Announcer: So Blanka, how has life been for you after Street Fighter?  
  
Blanka: (in a sophisticated British accent) Well, after Street Fighter, I was reunited with my mom and Dan. We had a good time catching up on old times. My mom suggested that I take some speech classes. So I did. And I graduated at the top of my class. But whenever I'm in any new Street Fighter games, I act like a beast.  
  
Announcer: Speaking of Dan, he's your best friend, right?  
  
Blanka: That's correct.  
  
Announcer: So what is Dan really like?  
  
Blanka: He has a big heart. He likes to have fun. We play games together and go out to clubs.  
  
Announcer: And the girls talk to you?  
  
Blanka: Yes. They find the "hairy" look a turn on. Plus, they are impressed by my speech and grammer. Dan on the other hand...  
  
Announcer: Well what about Dan?  
  
Blanka: Dan tries too hard to impress woman. That's why he has no luck. It has nothing to do with the fact that his fighting skills are not up to par with other Street Fighters such as Ryu.  
  
Announcer: Tell us some more about Dan!  
  
Blanka: I'm sorry, I can't. I've already said too much. To say anything else would betray our friendship. I can't do that.  
  
Announcer: What else goes on in your life before we close?  
  
Blanka: I travel around the world as a motovational speaker. I give hope to people that think that the world has been cruel to them.  
  
Announcer: That's pretty cool. Well thank you Blanka.  
  
Blanka: Anytime.  
  
Announcer: Well that's all the time that we have today. Join us tommorrow when we interview the master of yoga himself, Dhalsim. 


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we spent a couple of days in Brazil with Blanka. He taught us a couple of things to keep us alive whenever in a jungle. His knowledge of forests, jungles, and rainforests exceeds that of even Steve Irwin. Maybe Blanka should become the new "Crocodile Hunter". And that is Blanka's next carrer decision. Next fall, he will have a tv show called "Blanka's way of life!". We wish you the best Blanka!  
  
The next stop on our journey just happened to be Calcutta, India. Unfortunately, we didn't take all the right vacinations while in Brazil, so when we arrived in India, we all got very sick. The cameraman had smallpox, and several other crew members had pneumonia. On the plus side, Dhalsim appeared and healed us all. He even cured my asthma! What a guy!  
  
Announcer: First of all, we have to say thank you, Dhalsim. Without you, we surely would have died.  
  
Dhalsim: It's no problem.  
  
Announcer: So, what has life been like for you after Street Fighter?  
  
Dhalsim: Pretty much the same as before. I heal people at the village, take care of the elephants, and stop anybody who wishes to do harm.  
  
Announcer: You don't do anything differently?  
  
Dhalsim: Not really. But I do teach philosophy at several different colleges and universitys in America.  
  
Announcer: Which ones?  
  
Dhalsim: Harvard, Stanford, NYU, Howard, Georgetown, Bowie State, Bethune Cookman, and Edward Waters.  
  
Announcer: It must really help with the bills.  
  
Dhalsim: The money is no concern. I teach just to wisen the minds of the young adults that will soon be the leaders of the world. The money that I make goes towards caring for the villagers.  
  
Announcer: That is all great and all, but I've got to ask this question. How do you get to all of those colleges in time to teach a class?  
  
Dhalsim: I teleport.  
  
Announcer: Can you teach us how to teleport? It would sure save money on plane tickets.  
  
Dhalsim: Not yet. Your mind and body are not focused enough for teleportation.  
  
Announcer: When will that be?  
  
Dhalsim: That depends on you. But I have a way that might help you be ready.  
  
Announcer: How?  
  
Dhalsim: My new tape. It's called "Yoga with Dhalsim". You can get it in your video store for only $19.95. The video teaches you the basics of Yoga. After you have mastered that tape, you can upgrade to Intermediate and Advanced Yoga skills. But I warn you. Do not move on to the next tape until you have mastered the previous tape. Otherwise, you will hurt yourself.  
  
Announcer: Well, thank you Dhalsim! It was an honor getting to meet you!  
  
Dhalsim: Don't mention it. Yoga! (poof!)  
  
(Dhalsim teleports)  
  
Cameraman: That was spooky.  
  
Announcer: Yeah I know. Listen, get all the staff and tell them to meet me in the woods in 20 minutes. And tell them to wear something comfortable.  
  
Cameraman: What are you planning?  
  
Announcer: We are going to watch Dhalsim's tape and see if one of us can learn how to teleport. I'm not spending any more money on plane tickets! If this works, we will be able to find anyone. Even Ryu! (to audience) Well, that's all the time that we have for today! Next time we will go back home to U.S.A. and see Ryu's old training buddy, Ken Masters! 


	3. Chapter 3

After witnessing the greatness of the yoga guru Dhalsim, the staff and I just had to learn how to teleport. Before he left, he gave us copies of his new videos. But he also gave us this warning: "Do not move on to the next tape until you have mastered the basics." Well we can't wait. We have to learn how to teleport. Even the camera man is getting in on the action, so the camera is set on auto.  
  
Announcer: Hey Steve, put in the advanced tape.  
  
Steve: But Dhalsim told us not to do it without first learning the basics...  
  
Announcer: Who signs your checks? Do it, or you're fired!  
  
Steve: Okay. But I still feel that this isn't right...  
  
Announcer: Don't worry about it. Dhalsim is just like Billy Blanks. He just wants to make more money by making more tapes. Let's just cut to the chase and get to the good part.  
  
(tape begins)  
  
(voice of Dhalsim on tape): Welcome to Advanced yoga. I warn you. If you have not mastered the basic and intermediate tapes, do not continue. You will seriously injure yourself.  
  
Announcer: Yeah, whatever.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Announcer: Dhalsim! Help! Help us!  
  
(dhalsim teleports)  
  
Dhalsim: What is the matter?  
  
Announcer: Our camera man has suffered a seizure, and our make up artist Steve has split in two!  
  
Steve: Help! My legs are running away from me!  
  
Dhalsim: Yoga!  
  
(Everyone is back to normal)  
  
Dhalsim: I warned you not to attempt the Advanced tape until you mastered the basics. This is what happens when you don't listen to advice. I knew something like this would happen!  
  
Announcer: I'm sorry...  
  
Dhalsim: Why did you not listen to me?  
  
Announcer: I just wanted to learn how to teleport...  
  
Dhalsim: This is what I meant when I said that your mind and body were not ready for teleportation. Your body isn't in enough shape to perform the moves correctly, and your mind is not focused enough. You only want to teleport for evil purposes. You will never learn how to teleport if you use it for your own selfish wishes.  
  
Announcer: We understand now...  
  
Dhalsim: Bring me the one you call Marcus.  
  
(A teenager about 16 years old steps forward)  
  
Dhalsim: You have the purest heart here. You did not participate even though everyone else did. I shall give you a special gift. Close your eyes...  
  
Dhalsim places one hand on Marcus's forehead and says a chant. A golden aura is now surrounding Marcus the intern.  
  
Dhalsim: Teleport to that tree over there.  
  
(Marcus does it with the greatest of ease. Everyone else except Dhalsim gasps in shock)  
  
Dhalsim: Go now in peace. And to the rest of you, until your heart is pure, you will never learn how to teleport. Yoga! (Dhalsim teleports away)  
  
Announcer: Marcus, if you can teleport us back home, I'll give you a raise!  
  
Marcus: Get out that checkbook! Yoga!  
  
(Everyone teleports)  
  
  
  
Seattle, Washington  
  
Announcer: Ever since Marcus has been given the gift of teleportation, we've never had to buy plane tickets again. But enough about us! On to meet Mr. Ken Masters!  
  
Ken: (who is wearing a white suit) Good evening! You hungry?  
  
Announcer: Sure.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Announcer: Oh man! That was so good! But now on to business. What has life been like for you since the last Street Fighter tournament?  
  
Ken: Well I am more of a family man now. I help out around the house, and I run my own dojo.  
  
Announcer: How interesting. Does anyone help you out?  
  
Ken: My student Sean helps me as my assistant. I let him stay at my house and teach him what I know, and he helps me teach my classes.  
  
Announcer: I've also heard that your son Mel is getting into the family business.  
  
Ken: That's right. Mel happens to have a brown belt in Shotokan right now. If I'm not careful, he will one day be stronger than me!  
  
Announcer: How often do you see Ryu?  
  
Ken: About once a year. He is a very difficult man to find.  
  
Announcer: So I've heard. Tell me, what is up between him and Chun Li?  
  
Ken: Well it's pretty obvious. Chun Li has the hots for him. Ryu on the other hand, I'm not so sure about.  
  
Announcer: What was life like growing up in Japan with Ryu?  
  
Ken: At first I hated it. But after staying for a couple of days, I started to like it. Ryu is like my brother. Sometimes we know what the other is thinking without saying a word.  
  
Announcer: What was Gouken like?  
  
Ken: He got very strict at times, but he really cared about us. Sometimes me and Ryu would ditch a day of practice and go swimming. When he found out what we did, he made us clean the entire dojo!  
  
Announcer: How did you feel when Akuma killed Gouken?  
  
Ken: Gouken was my second father. He taught me how to fight. Part of my life is due to what Gouken taught me. But I think Gouken's death hurt Ryu more. Gouken was all that Ryu had. He was like a father to him. And when Gouken was gone, Ryu felt alone. Sometimes it still hurts to think of how Gouken died, but I know that he is looking at us from heaven smiling.  
  
Announcer: There have been rumors that Dan has also trained with you and Ryu. Is this true?  
  
Ken: Yeah it's true. But he didn't stick around long. Gouken kicked him out after about a month.  
  
Announcer: What is Dan like as a person?  
  
Ken: Dan has a good heart, but he can be an idiot sometimes. He can also be very arrogant at times. But he is fun to be around. And if you need a good laugh, he's the one to go to.  
  
Announcer: What is Ryu like as a person?  
  
Ken: Ryu is a very caring, and compassionate person. He never does things to intentionally hurt people. He loves nature, and he always is neat except when there is food around. Ryu also tends to stick by himself. He is a loner. I think Gouken's death might have had something to do with it.  
  
Announcer: Before we close, I have to ask this one question. Who is the better fighter. You or Ryu?  
  
Ken: To be quite honest, I don't know. We both keep getting stronger each time we meet. Each time we fight, we both put up more of a fight and learn new moves. One day that question will be answered. But not today.  
  
Announcer: Finally, do you have any idea where Ryu might be?  
  
Ken: None. His travels are random. But I have the best security in the world working for me, so finding Ryu shouldn't be too much of a problem.  
  
Announcer: Well here is my number. If you get any information on Ryu's whereabouts, give me a call.  
  
Ken: Sure.  
  
Announcer: And thanks for the interview.  
  
Ken: No problem.  
  
Announcer: Well that's all the time we have today. We are going to go to Japan next week and see if we can find Ryu. We might even find some of his friends who live there, like Sakura or E.Honda! Stay tuned! This is one interview you don't want to miss! 


	4. Chapter 4

First, the bad news: Marcus, our intern has quit. He says that there were better opportunities for him with his "newfound" power. So that means that I'm going to have to buy plane tickets again! D*mn you Marcus!  
  
But now for the good news. I got a phone call from Ken Masters, and I have been informed that Ryu is indeed in Japan. Ken even offered to pay for the trip. He is willing to do all this and more, under one condition: We give him another interview. That was easily done. After the interview, the crew and I got on Ken's private jet and were on our way to Japan. I also forgot to mention that Ken is going with us as well.  
  
Since it's going to be a while before we get to Japan, I figured that I might as well tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Aaron Summers, and I have been the special host for anime and video game related projects for about 5 years now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this documentary on Street Fighter and everything else that I do.  
  
(10 hours later)  
  
We finally arrive in Tokyo, Japan. We decide to do a little sightseeing before we begin our search for Ryu. So it's just me and the camera man as we decide what to do. As we go to a local bar, an argument breaks out. We don't believe who it is:  
  
Thug: You say you're a Street Fighter? Not with that color!  
  
Dan: Pink is cool!  
  
Thug: Yeah, whatever! And Bison's plans never fail!  
  
Dan: Grr...  
  
Thug: What's more, is that your fighting style sucks! I could whup you right now!  
  
Dan: Care to prove that!  
  
Thug: Bring it on!  
  
Dan: Oshaa!!  
  
Dan throws a bottle of beer at the thug and knocks him out. The cameraman and I can only watch in amazement. This is what we wanted to give you fans! Now Dan is fighting about 5 thugs right now. He uses a Gadouken to take one out and he uses a Kouryuken to take out 2 more. He then uses his Danku- Kyaukuu kick to take out the other 2 remaining thugs.  
  
Dan: Who else wants a piece of me?  
  
Suddenly Everyone in the bar stands up. Looks like we are going to have a bar room brawl here...  
  
A thug throws a bottle of beer at Dan, but Dan ducks and instead the bottle of beer hits a thug behind Dan!  
  
Thug 1: Hey, watch where you throw that!  
  
Thug 2: Sorry.  
  
Thug 1: Your aim sucks!  
  
Thug 2: You take that back!  
  
Thug 1: Make me!  
  
And before you know it, everyone inside the bar is fighting. It's total chaos! We have to get out of there! But not before...  
  
Dan: Hey who are you?  
  
Announcer: Be quiet and follow me if you want to live.  
  
The camera man and I get Dan out of the bar just as the police arrive.  
  
Dan: You saved my neck. How can I ever repay you?  
  
Announcer: By giving us an interview... 


	5. Chapter 5

We are in Tokyo, Japan, ready to interview the master of Saikyo-Ryu himself, Dan Hibiki. Before the interview, Dan also asked for something to eat. So one of my assistants gets Dan a sandwich. After he ate it, it was time for the interview:  
  
Announcer: So Dan, all of your fans wanna know, how did you create the Saikyo-Ryu style?  
  
Dan: It started after Sagat killed my father. I managed to find Gouken, and he started to train me in the art of Shotokan Karate.  
  
Announcer: But then you were kicked out...  
  
Dan: Who told you that? Ken! I'll kill you Ken!! Oyagii!!!  
  
(Ken is offstage, laughing at the spectacle Dan is making of himself)  
  
Announcer: Anyway, you and Gouken parted ways. So then what did you do?  
  
Dan: I used what little bit of Shotokan I knew and tried to mix it up with some moves of my own. One of my special touches is my Gadouken! I throw it with one hand! Isn't that the coolest!  
  
Announcer: Indeed. Although it only goes about 3 inches before fizzing out...  
  
Dan: That's not my fault! It's Capcom's! They make me look bad so Mr. "The Fight is All" looks better in comparison!  
  
Announcer: So how do you feel about the treatment that you've been receiving?  
  
Dan: Well I was told to keep quiet or else I would make Capcom look bad. But I don't care! They make me look bad! And aren't I a reflection of Capcom if I am one of their characters?  
  
Announcer: You have a very valid point. It seems that you're not as dumb as everybody makes you out to be...  
  
Dan: I'm dumb? Who says that I'm dumb!!  
  
Announcer: Forget I said that. How do you feel towards Sagat?  
  
Dan: That freaking pirate killed my Dad! Of course, that was after my dad gave Sagat the "eyepatch" look!  
  
Announcer: You mean, your dad is the one responsible for taking out Sagat's eye?  
  
Dan: Indeed! He was a great man! And I shall not rest until his death is avenged!  
  
Announcer: Let's change the subject slightly. How do you feel towards Ken?  
  
Dan: Ken is a bishounen. That's all he is. But he is a good person. And his wife is hot!  
  
(Ken looks at Dan like he is going to kill him)  
  
Dan: But she deserves him very much!  
  
Announcer: How do you feel about Ryu?  
  
Dan: Ryu is one of the best fighters out there. But he has no social life whatsoever. He's like a hermit. "The Fight is All". That gets tired after awhile. And Chun-Li wants him, but Ryu is too shy to say anything. I sometimes wonder what Chun sees in him.  
  
Announcer: By any chance, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on Chun-Li, would you?  
  
Dan: No comment.  
  
Announcer: Next question. Do you know where Ryu might be?  
  
Dan: There have been rumors that he runs his own dojo now. I've heard that it is located about 5 blocks from here. But I don't know if it's true or not. Like I said, I've only heard rumors...  
  
Announcer: You mean Ryu runs the Shotokan dojo about 5 blocks from here?  
  
Dan: I don't know. But there is one way to find out...  
  
Announcer: Well, thanks for your time, Dan. If you don't mind, would you like to come along with us?  
  
Dan: Okay. I've got nothing else to do.  
  
So there you have it folks! Dan Hibiki has just given us at E! a lead as to where Ryu might be! And Ken and Dan are with us as well! Don't miss the next episode folks! We might have some answers! 


	6. Chapter 6

I sometimes wonder where I come up with all of these ideas for fanfics. I guess it's just one of my gifts that God has blessed me with. And I guess reading other peoples fanfics gives me ideas as well. Maybe I should consider changing majors or taking up writing as a minor. But I digress. Enjoy the story. I've only just begun...  
  
Trutenor  
  
*****  
  
It seems that the Shotokan dojo in Tokyo is all the rage in town. People line up just to learn the moves that have made Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters legendary. My cameraman, Ken, Dan, and I finally arrive at the Shotokan dojo. We are dying to find out if it is indeed Ryu who teaches the art of Shotokan karate to the students.  
  
We enter the dojo and just watch the teacher who instructs the students in how to perform the hadou-ken. It is not Ryu who is the teacher, but someone who has wanted to be taught by him for years...  
  
Ken: Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Ken! I don't believe it!  
  
The class is in shock as they see Sakura Kasugano running towards one of the two legendary warriors of Shotokan, Ken Masters! Dan is in shock as he realizes that this beautiful woman is none other than the teenage klutz known as Sakura.  
  
Dan: ( Hm, puberty must have taken over! She is so fine! Forget Chun Li! I want Sakura!)  
  
Dan's thoughts are interrupted as Sakura now grabs him in a bear hug.  
  
Dan: ( She has really grown up since the last time I saw her! Man, her breasts have gotten bigger...Feels so nice...)  
  
Sakura: It's so good to see you too, Dan!  
  
Dan: Likewise!  
  
Announcer: Sakura, do you mind if my camera crew and I interview you?  
  
Sakura: Not at all! Tetsuro! Come here!  
  
(A student approaches Sakura)  
  
Sakura: Lead the class for a while!  
  
Tetsuro: Hai, sensei!  
  
5 minutes later, we are now ready to interview Sakura Kasugano.  
  
Announcer: So tell us Sakura, what has life been like for you since the last Street Fighter tournament you have been in?  
  
Sakura: Well, after the tournament, my parents became a bit more strict. They were less likely to let me go out the house other than for school. But they became understanding of my love for street fighting. They told me that if I kept my grades up, than they would have no problem with me training with Ryu.  
  
Announcer: Wait a minute! You're saying that you trained with Ryu?  
  
Sakura: That's right. After the tournament, Ryu realized how much better of a fighter I have become. Ryu said he would train me because I had a lot of untapped potential. Ryu also said that in order for him to become a better fighter, he needed to spar with opponents more. Every fight shouldn't necessary be a fight to the death. So it worked out well for both of us.  
  
Announcer: So who is better, you or Ryu?  
  
Sakura: Ryu still kicks my butt! But I do give him a challenge.  
  
Announcer: So how did you get this dojo?  
  
Sakura: When I turned 18 years old, Ryu had decided to train other students as well as myself. Ryu didn't want Shotokan karate to ever die, so he took me and made me his assistant.  
  
Announcer: What do you get out of the deal?  
  
Sakura: Ryu still teaches me advanced Shotokan techniques. And I do get paid.  
  
Announcer: Are you happy with this lifestyle?  
  
Sakura: Yes! Absolutely! I couldn't be happier!  
  
Announcer: Now we have to ask you the most controversial question that fans have been wanting to know about you for a long time. What are your feelings towards Ryu?  
  
Sakura: (blushes a deep red) Well, we are good friends. I care about him very much.  
  
Announcer: You know what I mean, Sakura. Do you have a crush on him? Do you love him?  
  
Sakura blushes an even deeper red.  
  
Dan: Ha! I knew it! She does love him!  
  
Ken: Stop it, Dan! You're being rude!  
  
Sakura: (with a bit of sadness in her voice): Yes, I love him so much! He means the world to me! I would die for him! He means that much to me! (a tear comes out of her eye) But I am happy to be one of his close friends. That's better than nothing.(tears coming out of both eyes now) Chun Li is a very lucky woman to have Ryu.  
  
Announcer: So you mean Ryu and Chun Li are together?  
  
Sakura: (about to cry) Well...y..ye....wah!!!  
  
(Sakura runs off stage crying)  
  
Ken: Nice going, you idiot!  
  
Dan: Yeah, you made her cry!  
  
Announcer: We will be back after a commercial.  
  
(camera man turns camera off)  
  
Announcer: I'm sorry Sakura. I wasn't aware of how much you cared about him. I can be an idiot sometimes.  
  
Sakura: It's okay. It's not your fault.  
  
Announcer: But it is. I went too far.  
  
Sakura: No really, it's okay.  
  
Announcer: If you want me to stop the interview, I understand...  
  
Sakura: Don't stop! I might get movie deals because of your coverage!  
  
Announcer: I'm sure that you will get someone someday. You're too beautiful to pass up.  
  
Sakura: (blushes a little) Oh stop! You're making me blush!  
  
Announcer: We could always do something after the show...  
  
Sakura: Is that your way of asking me out?  
  
Announcer: well...  
  
Sakura: Then I would love too! (Sakura gives the announcer a big bear hug)  
  
Announcer: (oh man! This woman is so soft...I can't believe Ryu gave this up...)  
  
Sakura: Hey! Don't we have to finish the interview?  
  
Announcer: Oh yeah!  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Announcer: And we are back with our E! True Hollywood Story on Street Fighter! When we last left off, we were interviewing an assistant of Ryu's, Sakura Kasugano. So Sakura, what are things like between you and Karin Kanzuki?  
  
Sakura: We are the best of friends. Every weekend, we go shopping together. Karin is the female equivalent of Ken.  
  
Ken raises one eyebrow.  
  
Announcer: Could you possibly teach me how to do the Hadou-ken?  
  
Sakura: I don't know. It depends on you. But if you would like to try, be my guest.  
  
Announcer: Let's give it a shot.  
  
Sakura: Ken, can you help me?  
  
Ken: Sure.  
  
Sakura: Tetsuro! You can rest now!  
  
We are now in front of the class, being taught how to perform the hadou-ken properly. But suddenly...  
  
Marcus: Yoga!  
  
Announcer: *Marcus! I thought you quit?  
  
*In case you are wondering, Marcus is the intern that used to work for E! Once he learned how to telephoto from Dhalsim, Marcus decided to do other things. Why he is here now, I don't know.*  
  
Marcus: I did, but E! hired me back, gave me a new position, a summer home, a new car, and a raise! I'm now making three times as much money as you are! But it gets better! Say hello to your partner!  
  
Announcer: Partner?!  
  
Marcus: That's right. But let's finish this interview. We can catch up on old times after.  
  
I didn't know whether to kill Marcus or give him a hug. He did leave me in the cold. He now makes more money than I do, even though I still make a lot. He is now my partner. However, Marcus does know how to teleport, so I can save money on plane tickets. But first things first. There was an interview to finish...  
  
Ken: First, you must clear your mind.  
  
I attempted to clear my mind. If I could learn how to throw a fireball, I would never have to worry about dinner again! It would be done in 5 seconds!  
  
Ken: Now try to feel the energy of everything around you.  
  
I try this next step. I don't seem to be making much progress. Marcus and the camera man however, are surrounded by a blue aura. Everyone is in shock. Marcus and my camera man are learning the hadou-ken! They finally finish the steps and each throw a fireball! I am so jealous! Might as well get this interview over with...  
  
Announcer: So Sakura, before we close, do you have any idea where Ryu might be right now?  
  
Sakura: He said he was going to train at Mt. Fuji.  
  
I now knew what my next destination was. Mt. Fuji. If Ryu was there, than I had to be there too. After Sakura dismissed her class for the day, we all gathered around Marcus as he would be the one to teleport all of us to Mt. Fuji. The rest of my crew went home. I only need Marcus, my cameraman, and the other Street Fighters for the rest of this interview. Stay tuned everyone! We are closer than ever to finding Ryu!  
  
Marcus: Yoga!  
  
(Everyone disappears in a cloud of smoke) 


	7. Chapter 7

We appear at Mt. Fuji in a matter of seconds. Marcus was very useful to have around, even though he does make more money than me. But enough of that. We are here to see Ryu.  
  
As we take a quick look around Mt. Fuji, we come to one conclusion. Ryu is not here.  
  
Announcer: I thought you said that Ryu was training here?  
  
Sakura: He was training here earlier. He probably teleported back to his home.  
  
Announcer: Wait a minute! You're saying that Ryu knows how to teleport?  
  
Ken: The only way Ryu would be able to teleport would be if he allowed the evil intent to take control of him. Something doesn't sound right. We have to get to Ryu's home.  
  
Announcer: What they say about Ryu is indeed true. He is a difficult man to find. He doesn't stay in one place for too long, and his travels are random.  
  
Sakura: But Ryu has settled down some. He even has a home in Toyko now.  
  
Dan: Ryu with a home other than his dojo? This does not sound like Ryu.  
  
Ken: Dan is right. Ryu has stuck to the simpler things in life. Why would he suddenly become more modern?  
  
Sakura: Ryu has found the true meaning of the fight, so he figured that he might as well try to enjoy technology a bit more.  
  
Announcer: All of this puzzles me. This doesn't sound like Ryu. Marcus, teleport us to his home.  
  
Marcus: No can do. I'm better off on my own. With a fireball technique, I can make my own show and take you out of business!  
  
Announcer: You wouldn't!  
  
Marcus: Yep, I'm doing it! The producers at E! understand that my skills are to good to be wasted on the likes of you, so they are giving me my own show! And guess what? I'm taking your cameraman too!  
  
Announcer: But why?  
  
Cameraman: More money.  
  
Marcus: Have fun! Yoga! (Marcus and cameraman disappear)  
  
Announcer: Well thats just great! Some gratitude!  
  
Sakura: Relax. I know where he lives.  
  
So we get into Sakura's private limo and head over to Ryu's home. which happens to be a mansion.  
  
Ken: Ryu? In a mansion? I don't believe it!  
  
Dan: Has the world gone insane?  
  
I am as surprised as everyone else is. Ryu is living the good life. Maybe now we can get some answers as to what is going on...  
  
We knock at the door. But we are surprised by who opens it...  
  
Ken and Dan: Chun Li?  
  
Chun Li: Ken? Dan? I don't believe it! What are you doing here?  
  
Ken: We wanted to pay Ryu a visit. And E! was doing a story on Street Fighter, so it was only right that E! interview Ryu.  
  
Chun Li: E! is here? I watch your show all the time! Come on in!  
  
We are brought into Ryu's home and sit down in the living room. There were so many questions that I had to ask. The first question that I had though was why Chun Li was in Ryu's home. I already knew that I would get a raise for this alone. It was time to make that paper...  
  
Announcer: So where is Ryu?  
  
Chun Li: He's in the shower. He'll be out soon.  
  
Announcer: Do you mind if I interview you until then?  
  
Chun Li: Go right ahead.  
  
I have Dan acting as my cameraman, since my old cameraman left me with Marcus. Surprisingly, Dan is very good at it. 5 minutes later, we are ready to interview Chun Li.  
  
Announcer: I might as well get this question out of the way. What is up between you and Ryu?  
  
Chun Li: I knew this was coming. Ryu and I are engaged.  
  
Announcer: Congragulations. When is the wedding?  
  
Chun Li: We don't know yet.  
  
Announcer: So what was life like for you after the Street Fighter tournament?  
  
Chun Li: Well, after Street Fighter 3: Third Strike, I resigned from Interpol. There was no reason for me to be there anymore. I wanted to get back to the rest of my life. And take care of other priorities.  
  
Announcer: Such as Ryu?  
  
Chun Li: Yes.  
  
Announcer: So tell me. How long have you loved Ryu?  
  
Chun Li: I think it was when Ryu promised that he would take care of Bison. After Bison was defeated, I couldn't stop thinking about Ryu. He did such a noble thing for me. That touched me.  
  
Announcer: So what do you do now?  
  
Chun Li: I teach kung-fu at my dojo.  
  
Announcer: Is it just me, or does everybody have their own dojo now? What's up with that?  
  
Chun Li: Can't help you there.  
  
Announcer: Is there anything else that you do?  
  
Chun Li: I also own a restaurant.  
  
Announcer: I also have to ask this question. In the past, Vega has had a thing for you. What was up with that?  
  
Chun Li: Well Vega is very handsome. But he has issues. That's why it wouldn't have worked out. Plus, he loved himself to much.  
  
Announcer: What about when you were younger? You and Ken seemed to have a thing for each other?  
  
Chun Li: Well we did date for a bit. But it just didn't work out. Ken is very sweet and cute, but I somehow felt attracted to Ryu. He is the one that was meant for me.  
  
Ken: I thought of Chun-Li more as a friend as time passed. She was like my little sister. That's why it didn't work.  
  
Chun Li: Well, That too...  
  
We suddenly see a figure coming down from the top of the stairs. He is wearing a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a pair of Nikes. But he is also wearing an all too familar red headband.  
  
Ryu: Ken? Dan?  
  
Ken: Ryu! Good to see you again old pal!  
  
Announcer: Ryu! Please allow me to interview you!  
  
Ryu: I don't do interviews. The fight is all.  
  
Dan: Come on Ryu! This man is from E!  
  
Ken: He's doing a report on Street Fighter! He can't do it without you! Besides me, you're the star!  
  
Sakura: Please Ryu?  
  
Chun Li: For me honey?  
  
A smile came upon Ryu's face.  
  
Ryu: Very well. I shall do the interview.  
  
Announcer: So there you have it! Next episode, we are going to interview Ryu himself! If you miss this episode, then you have missed the best! 


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe it! I'm getting the greatest opportunity of all time! I'm getting to interview the legendary warrior of Shotokan himself, Ryu Hoshi! To anyone that is missing this interview, I pity you!  
  
5 minutes later, and we are ready to interview Ryu. Finally, some questions would be answered.  
  
Announcer: First of all, I have to ask this question. Why do you wear the headband?  
  
Ryu: When Ken and I were younger, the headband was used to tie Ken's hair up in a ponytail. Then one day when we were sparring, Ken delivered an attack that cut my forehead. Ken took his headband and wrapped it around my forehead to stop the bleeding. The headband also serves as a symbol of the friendship between Ken and myself.  
  
Announcer: Next question. Why do you possess the potential to be dark like Akuma and not Ken?  
  
Ryu: I really don't know. I guess it's because I train more.  
  
Announcer: There have also been rumors that Akuma is your father. What do you say to that?  
  
Ryu: If he were my father, it would make a lot of sense as to why he is so interested in me. It would make sense why I am slightly similar to him. But I can't believe that anyone as evil as Akuma could possibly be my father.  
  
Announcer: I remember asking Ken this question back in U.S.A. How did you feel after Akuma killed Gouken?  
  
Ryu: I was filled with so much anger. I know Ken was also hurt, but Gouken was a father figure to me. He was all that I had in life. The way that Gouken left this world was unjust.  
  
Announcer: A lot of people will say stuff about you being the best fighter. How do you take it?  
  
Ryu: I don't allow it to give me an ego. An ego will be my downfall, not my opponents skills.  
  
Announcer: What most people have wanted to know for so long is, why did you spend most of your life fighting and training? Why didn't you do other things?  
  
Ryu: For a long time, the fight was all that I knew in life. Other things such as technology or love were unclear to me. I had to live life on how I was raised. I was raised to enjoy the simple things.  
  
Announcer: Why did you spend so much time trying to figure out the meaning of the fight?  
  
Ryu: Like I said before, the fight was all that I knew in life. Even when Gouken was training me and Ken, I always wondered why do we fight. What was the purpose?  
  
Announcer: What do you think is the meaning of the fight?  
  
Ryu: To keep others from hurting you. And to protect those that you love.  
  
Announcer: When did you come to that conclusion?  
  
Ryu: When Chun Li and I started to become more intimate, I started asking myself questions. Questions such as what would I do to keep her safe from harm.  
  
Announcer: So what is going on in your life now?  
  
Ryu: As Sakura probably told you, I teach Shotokan to all those that wish to learn it. I feel that this is what Gouken would have wanted me to do.  
  
Announcer: Do you ever feel that the evil intent inside you will torture you again, or do you feel that it is gone for good?  
  
Ryu: I don't know. For right now, the evil intent doesn't bother me. I seem to have control. But if some force were to provoke me, then I don't know what would happen.  
  
Announcer: You mean a force such as Akuma?  
  
Ryu: Exactly.  
  
Announcer: I've gotta know. How did you and Chun Li end up together?  
  
Ryu: After I defeated Gill, I was left very weak. Chun Li stayed with me until I got better. Over time we started to get closer. Then one day, she expressed her feelings for me.  
  
Announcer: Well thank you Ryu. I must say, it has been an honor getting to interview you.  
  
Ryu: No problem.  
  
Announcer: Well that's it! The Street Fighter True Hollywood Story! What more can you expect? Well, Blanka will have a show coming out soon called "Blanka's way of life!" Dhalsim's yoga tapes are selling like crazy! Shotokan karate is a big craze in both Japan and the United States! But what about some of the other Street Fighters? What happened to them? Well Zangief and R. Mika got signed to the WWF. Mika is the woman's champion, and Zangief is the hardcore champion. Vega eventually went insane. He is in an asylum. Sagat is making pirate movies. E-Honda teaches sumo and has his own cooking show. Since Balrog couldn't get back into boxing, he decided to join the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He is a fan favorite. T Hawk is a forest ranger. Cammy is still with Delta Red doing her thing. Rose does her own psychic infomercials! She drove Ms. Cleo out of business! Cody was eventually let out of jail. He joined up with Guy and Haggar again and reformed Final Fight. Rolento got recruited to teach basic training in the marines. Doctrine Dark trains soldiers in the navy. Guile retired from the army and is a physical education coach in colleges. Charlie? I have no idea. Is he still alive? Well that's all that I know of. Thank you Street Fighter for answering some of our questions. We look forward to working with you again! Good night, everyone! 


End file.
